memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:International Space Station
Office Or was it office? w/e. Didn't Sisco have a model of the I.S.S. in his office? That and some starships... And on the little model, the ship was named "enterprise". -AJHalliwell 03:30, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Sisko had a model of a Daedalus class USS Horizon and starship (presumably USS Saratoga) in his office, as well as his baseball and presumably the ISS. But I've heard nothing about any ships named Enterprise. --Gvsualan 03:59, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Oh, I'm trying to remember where I heard/read it (cause I'm not entirly sure I'm remembering this part accuratly) But for the Star Trek model, the little escape vehicle on the ISS model was given some registry with the name "Enterprise". -AJHalliwell 04:09, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) (EDIT:) Found it, http://www.neutralzone.de/database/PreFederation/20thcentury/InternationalSpaceStation.htm -AJHalliwell 04:12, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ah, so it's the space shuttle Enterprise, which apparently made it into space -- in an alternate timeline ;)--Gvsualan 04:47, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) 11:59 There may be a possible reference in to the ISS, unless there were more than one space stations in 2000: It was stated that McMillan was going to be the co-pilot on a joint mission with the Europeans scheduled for 2003 where she was going to spend 4 months on the space station. --Alan del Beccio 22:44, 31 March 2007 (UTC) WORF The station includes a viewing window filled with state-of-the-art sensor equipment, used in educational outreach, called the '''W'indow 'O'bservational 'R'esearch 'F'acility - in an interview with Star Trek: Communicator, its designers admitted that the name spelled out by the first letter of each word is not a coincidence.'' If it's true, it definitely belongs in the article, but until I can confirm it it would be better here.--Ten-pint 17:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ISS Enterprise On ISS Enterprise there's nothing about what does that ISS means. So I typed ISS and I expected at least some disambiguation or 'this article is about, if you mean blahblahblah'. Well, I guess I'll go keep searching, maybe Terran empire will ahve somehing about it. Just leaving this complaint/suggestion here... :'I'mperial 'S'tar's'hip. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ISS Where was the abbreviation used in canon? - 22:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I don't believe it was. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Then we don't use it. - 22:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think in a grammatical sense, it doesn't harm the article to use it after the first mention of the term "International Space Station." Just because it isn't mentioned as that in canon shouldn't preclue it's use here. After all, one of MA's guidelines is to use common sense when writing an article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) In this article it's not much of a problem, but we shouldn't have disambiguations or redirects for abbreviations that aren't used in canon, since at that point we're talking about hundreds of redirects and disambiguations. - 23:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I added the disambig (on ISS) because I believed it was a popular abbreviation that many people might use when searching for information on the ISS station - I know I might. I didn't think disambigs (as long as they were sensible ones) needed to be mentioned in canon since the purpose of them is to ease navigation in the encyclopaedia - which this one does. In response to your argument on having "hundreds" of them, I'm not saying we add an abbreviation disambig for everything, just the popular ones that would assist in navigation of the site, since this is a "real world" site navigation issue, not an in-universe canon issue. --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm currently neutral on this specific issue, but for every such redirect we add, it becomes harder to say no to the next one. And who determines what is "popular" for a redirect?--31dot 02:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, this isn't a redirect, it's a disambig - a very very very small feature in the vast realm of Memory Alpha's articles. I don't think it's even worth arguing about. For such a small addition, I think it would be user descretion and common sense about adding "popular" disambigs. It's not like we're talking about a radical change to the way this site works, it's just one small thing... --| TrekFan Open a channel 12:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Configuration Does anyone know what the exact configurations are of both the physical model used on DS9 and the CGI model used in the ENT title sequence? - Bell'Orso 12:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC)